Watashi no Kyuketsuki
by Keys-chan
Summary: Zetsu es el Mayordomo de una importante persona "Uchiha Madara" un dia ocurre un pequeño accidente que desencadena una serie de acontecimientos ( no soy buena para los summary u-u) MADAZETSU¡
1. Watashi no Kyuketsuki capitulo 1

Mi primera ¡Historia ¡

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias: Oc**

Este Fic va Dedicado a:

**Pixie-ice (**porque gracias a ella me empezó a gustar el MadaZetsu)

**Si más aquí está la historia**

**Watashi no Kyuketsuki**

**Capitulo 1**

**El Comienzo**

Un joven peli verde abrió un poco sus orbes amarillos, por la molestia de la luz que entraba por su ventana, el joven se incorporo con l ayuda de sus manos mientras habría totalmente sus ojos.

– Maldito sol...– dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y de dirigía a su baño, ya estando en este el joven retiro toda su ropa, su apariencia era un poco extraña su cabello era de color verde menta y sus ojos de color amarillo

Y su piel era de dos colores el lado derecho de color negro y el izquierdo de color blanco. El joven salió unos minutos después de su baño con una toalla en su cintura y su torso y piernas desnudos, el bicolor camino hacia su armario

Para sacar su ropa el joven vestía un saco color negro ajustado a su cintura y una camisa centro color Blanco y pantalones color negro y zapatos del mismo color, el joven camino

A la puerta del dormitorio dispuesto a salir.

– Hola Zetsu que bueno que te veo –dijo una joven de cabellos color negro que le llegaba por las rodillas y de ojos color verde vestida con un traje de maid– necesito que le lleves este té a Madara-sama yo tengo muchas

Cosa que hacer – dijo mientras le mostraba la bandeja con la tasa.

– ehh Emi yo...acabo de... está bien– dijo Zetsu resignado que otra opción tenia él era el mayordomo de Madara

– Gracias Zetsu¡– dijo Emi mientras le entregaba a bandeja y se dirigía a otra parte, Zetsu suspiro si él era el mayordomo de Madara pero su jefe tenía un terrible temperamento cuando esta de malas mas que se la pasa todo el día

Encerrado en su despacho y por las tardes y de noche se paseaba por toda la mansión, dado el caso de que su jefe, Uchiha Madara es un Vampiro, si las criaturas chupasangre nocturnas, Zetsu camino por el pasillo ya que su habitación

Estaba lejos de el despacho de Madara, las habitaciones de los empleados estaban en otro lugar un poco lejos de la mansión pero el vivía dentro de ella ya que hace mucho tiempo el Uchiha lo había encontrado solo en un lugar y le ofreció

Su ayuda, lo llevo a esa misma mansión, lo crio y le dio educación y ahora es su mayordomo el que siempre había tenido mejor trato entre todos, el Uchiha jamás se mostro temperamental son Zetsu pero el siempre observaba o escuchaba

Cuando regañaba a sus demás empleados así que Zetsu siempre tuvo un poco de temor si llegaba a sentir ese temperamento, pero el joven Bicolor siempre había sentido sentimientos de cariño hacia el Uchiha pero no ah aclarado si es

El cariño hacia la persona que lo cuido cuando nadie más lo hizo o quizá es... Amor, Zetsu llego a su destino se quedo parado frente a una puerta de madera.

–M-Madara-Sama... Puedo pasar?– pregunto Zetsu un poco nervioso desde afuera mientras tocaba la puerta dos veces.

– ¿Quién es?–pregunto el Uchiha con una voz fría desde adentro de la habitación.

– Pasa –Dijo el mayor desde adentro.

El joven peli verde Abrió la puerta adentrándose en la habitación y cerrándola tras de sí, la oficina de su jefe era espaciosa tenía varios estantes con libros, un sofá a un lado,

Y un escritorio en medio en el cual estaba apoyado Madara un hombre de cabellos largos y puntiagudos de color negro y sus ojos de color rojo, y una parte de su cabello cubría su ojo derecho dejando solo visible el izquierdo.

– Le traje su té Madara-sama – Dijo el Bicolor mientras caminaba hacia el pelinegro y se posaba a un lado del, aun en pie.

– Gracias – Dijo el pelinegro mientras volteaba su silla hacia zetsu y observaba al bicolor y tomaba la tasa en mano.

– Emi me pidió tráeselo al parecer iba muy apresurada para algún lugar –mientras dejaba la bandeja en una mesita al lado de un estante.

– Emi siempre lleva prisa – Dijo mientras observaba detenidamente una hoja y le daba un sorbo a su té – oye Zetsu – Dijo Madara mientras dejaba a un lado el papel que tenía en las manos y se volteaba para ver al peli verde

– ¿Estas cómodo con tu puesto de mayordomo? – Pregunto Madara el cual se levanto de su silla y se acerco mas a Zetsu esto hizo que el joven se sonrojara un poco.

– S-si Madara-sama –contesto Zetsu un poco nervioso.

– Si quieres puedes dejar de ser mayordomo y vivir normalmente así como yo – Dijo Madara colocando su mano en el hombro de Zetsu, esto hizo que el joven se sonrojara mas.

– S-sabe que no p-puedo aceptar eso Madara-sama ser su mayordomo es como devolverle el favor por todos esos años que me c-cuido – dijo Zetsu mas nervioso que antes.

– Como quieras – Dijo Madara mientras tomaba la tasa que estaba sobre su escritorio. – Toma – Le dijo el azabache mientras Zetsu tomaba la tasa y ponía de nuevo en la bandeja, mientras tomaba la bandeja dispuesto a marcharse.

– Madara-sama si necesita algo s... – Las palabras de Zetsu quedaron interrumpidas cuando se tropezó (jashin sabe con qué) y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y la tasa que Zetsu llevaba se quebró (dado el caso que cayó más lejos que él)

– L-lo siento Madara-sama – Dijo zetsu mientras se levantaba, Madara se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al chico el cual recogía los pedazos de la tasa

-te ayudare – Le dijo Madara mientras se ancaba y ayudaba al bicolor con la porcelana rota, zetsu emitió un pequeño quejido madara alzo su vista y observo que el peli verde se había herido el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, del cual brotaban pequeñas gotas de sangre, los ojos de madara adquirieron brillo al ver las gotas de sangre que se deslizaban por esa piel más blanca que la nieve

– Tendré que curar esto – Dijo zetsu mientras observaba su dedo y luego seguía recogiendo los pequeños pedazos, Madara no pudo contenerse más y tomo la mano herida de zetsu el cual solo lo observo un poco sorprendido y se sonrojo un poco, Madara acerco la mano de zetsu a su boca y empezó a lamer la sangre se deslizaba por su mano y su dedo

– m-madara-sama – Dijo en un suspiro Zetsu mientras observaba a mayor lamer muy plácidamente la sangre de su mano madara lamia cada centímetro de la mano de Zetsu pronto no había nada mas de sangre por la mano de Zetsu pero Madara seguía lamiendo la herida de la cual aun brotaba sangre para Madara la sangre del bicolor era como un dulce adictivo sentía que era la sangre más exquisita que había probado en siglos, pronto no había más sangre pero madara seguía con el jugueteo de su lengua y su boca degustándose con el sabor ahora de la piel del peli verde, Madara mantenía sus ojos cerrados degustándose con el sabor, mientras que zetsu se mantenía perplejo ante la reacción del mayor, Madara salió de su transe gracias a que zetsu dijo un "Madara-sama" varias veces, Madara se alejo lentamente del chico el cual solo lo observo.

– Zetsu... creo que deberías irte – Le dijo Madara mientras desviaba su mirada hacia cualquier punto.

– p-pero Madara-sama debo recoger esto... – Decía Zetsu mientras se incorporaba.

– solo vete zetsu... Yo llamare a alguien para que lo haga – Decía Madara mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

– y-yo... está bien Madara-sama – Dijo Zetsu Mientras abría la puerta y salía de la habitación.

– Maldición – exclamo Madara una vez que escucho los pasos del chico alejarse.

Zetsu caminaba por los pasillos hasta a su cuarto, y luego entro al cuarto de baño a buscar una venda para su dedo herido, Zetsu abrió su botiquín de primero auxilios y encontró las vendas, se coloco una en su dedo y luego salió del cuarto, Zetsu no se volvió a acercar a la oficina de Madara solo hacia otras tareas como regar algunas plantas o algo por el estilo, en todo ese tiempo Zetsu se la paso pensando en Madara de cómo estaría o si se enojo con el, la verdad estaba preocupado por su jefe.

Al caer la noche Zetsu regreso a su cuarto, lo primero en hacer fue quitarse lo zapatos y en el camino a su baño toda su ropa, al salir Zetsu se coloco su pijama que era un pantalón color gris y una camisa del mismo color, Zetsu se recostó en su cama pero le era imposible dormir, solo pensaba en Madara, Zetsu se culpaba por a ver sido tan idiota de cortarse con la porcelana, entre sus pensamientos y regaños mentales quedo profundamente dormido.

Mientras en otro lado de la mansión, un azabache ojirojo, se regañaba a sí mismo por a ver tomado de la sangre de zetsu, ahora no podía olvidar su sabor, quería mas, mas de esa exquisita sangre, Madara había pasado todo el día encerrado en la oficina debatiéndose entre sí ir donde Zetsu, para probar de nuevo esa exquisita sangre o quedarse con esa sed que lo consumía a cada segundo. Eligio lo primero, Madara salió sigilosamente por la ventana de la oficina cayendo de pie en el suelo, la habitación de Zetsu estaba lejos y en el segundo piso (el mismo que el de su oficina) pero para el eso era muy sencillo, siendo un vampiro podía llegar muy rápido y escalar fácilmente, Madara llego a la habitación de Zetsu, el azabache sabía perfectamente su localización porque por las noches casi siempre se daba unas escapadas de su cuarto hacia el de Zetsu, el encantaba ver el rostro del chico dormir tranquilamente, pero no solo le gustaba verlo dormir, le encantaba verlo en todo momento, no podía negarlo ver a aquel chico le era como una adicción, hasta llego a pensar que estaba enamorado de él. Cosa que era cierta. El pelinegro estaba en la ventana mientras observaba a Zetsu dormir de lado hacia la pared, Madara entro sigilosamente en la habitación y se acerco a él, Madara se poso sobre él, delicadamente movió al joven de modo que quera boca arriba, los ojos de Madara tomaron un color rojo intenso y brillaron, Madara abrió levemente su boca, dejando ver sus grandes colmillos el azabache acerco su rostro al de Zetsu, podía sentir la respiración del joven en su rostro, Madara bajo su cabeza para quedar justo en el lado derecho de su cuello, Madara lamio el cuello del chico haciendo que el bicolor soltara pequeños suspiros dormido Madara abrió su boca y poso sus colmillos en la piel de este, enterrándoselos de una sola vez, eso hizo que el chico despertara y soltara un gemido de dolor, lo único que pudo ver fue una larga cabellera sobre él, "¿_Madara-sama?"_ pensó Zetsu antes de levantar sus manos y dirigirlas a los cabellos del mayor, Zetsu se calmo un poco y acaricio los cabellos del mayor cosa que el pelinegro cosa que el pelinegro no paso por alto, Madara iba a levantarse, pero las manos de Zetsu sobre su cabeza, atrayéndolo hacia sí lo hicieron detenerse.

– Esta bien Madara-sama – Dijo Zetsu – No importa... si esto... hace parte de mi agradecimiento...está bien – Dijo Zetsu que acariciaba los cabellos de Madara el cual, se alejo un poco de su cuello y se acerco a su rostro,

Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y se podía observar su colmillos sobresalir de su boca, Zetsu miro a los ojos a Madara, como rogándole que continuara con su antigua tarea, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, el bicolor podía sentir la respiración del

Azabache en su cara, se sentia muy bien.

– Continúe...Madara-sama – Dijo Zetsu dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al mayor, Madara no dudo un segundo y se acerco de nuevo al cuello de Zetsu, lo mordio de nuevo. Zetsu solto un pequeño pero audible gemido de dolor, Madara no paso por alto eso y comenzo a acariciar los costados del cuerpo de Zetsu el cual sintió como recorría un escalofrió por su cuerpo, Madara se separo un poco del cuello de Zetsu del cual aun brotaba un poco de sangre de la mordida, Madara lamio la sangre que salía de las pequeñas heridas y Zetsu solo suspiraba al sentir la lengua del azabache recorer su cuello, Madara se separo un poco de Zetsu y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos amarillos que le encantaba ver, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podían sentir sus respiraciones, Madara junto su frente con la de Zetsu, esto hizo que el joven se sonrojara mucho cosa que no se noto por la oscuridad de la noche.

– Perdon por morderte...no lo soportaba más...– Dijo madara

– N-no importa...Madara-sama... yo estoy para servirle y... puede hacerlo cuando lo necesite...– Dijo Zetsu desviando su mirada de los ojos del mayor.

– Creo... que debo dejar que duermas... – Dijo Madara mientras se levantaba del chico y caminaba hacia la ventana, Zetsu se incorporo en su cama.

– A-adios... Madara-sama –Dijo Zetsu.

– Adios –contesto el pelinegro antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Zetsu se quedo mirando un momento más la ventana, luego paso su mano por su cuello y sintio las marcas de la mordida, el bicolor se recosto de nuevo en su cama, tras cerrar los ojos quedo profundamente dormido.

Fin del primer capi ^^

**¿Cómo estuvo? **Recibo felicitaciones, sugerencias, insulto, tomatazos…

Debo decir que me tomo tres días terminarlo (y me falto un poco de inspiración en las partes finales)

Espero sea de su agrado dejen Reviews ^^

**Dato: **_**creo que pronto subiré el segundo capítulo, pero no sé cuando**_

**Sayonara**


	2. Watashi no Kyuketsuki capitulo 2

**Hola¡**

Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de la historia

Gracias a todo aquel que leyo el primer capi de mi historia me animo mucho gracias a todos!

perdon por el retraso u-u

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias: **OC

Sin más aquí está el capitulo

* * *

**Watashi no kyuketsuki**

**Capitulo 2**

"**La Visita"**

Zetsu abrió sus ojos y parpadeo varias veces, acostumbrándolos a la luz del sol. Se incorporo en su cama, el peli verde recordó lo sucedió la noche anterior y rápidamente se llevo una mano al lado derecho de su cuello, las marcas de la mordida estaban ahí, la mordida que Madara le había hecho.

— Madara-sama... — Susurro el joven, Zetsu se levanto de su cama para prepararse para un nuevo día.

El peli verde termino de vestirse y luego salio de su cuarto, mientras se encaminaba a la cocina el joven recordada exactamente todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, aun recordaba los labios de Madara contra su piel, aun recordaba esos colmillos que fueron incrustados en su cuello, aun recordaba lo que Madara le habia dicho:

_—"perdon por morderte... no lo soportaba mas"— _esas palabras rezonaron el la mente de Zetsu "_talvez fue por el insidente de la tasa" _penso Zetsu mientras se adentraba en la cocina y observaba a Emi que acomodaba unas frutas en la mesa de centro.

— !Hola Zetsu! - Dijo la chica.

— Hola Emi — Dijo el peli verde — oye Emi... — llamo Zetsu a la chica la cual estaba acomodando unos resipientes en la estanteria, e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para ver a peliverde.

— dime Zetsu? — pregunto la chica que se acerco al joven.

— Emi no... bueno es que... alguna vez te ah mordido un vampiro? — Le pregunto Zetsu mientras desviaba su miraba hacia otra lugar.

— emm... no no jamas Zetsu... — dijo Emi mientras miraba al chico atentamente — porque la pregunta? — le cuestiono la chica, Zetsu movio su cabeza para dejar ver el lado derecho de cuello en el cual, habian marcas de una mordida: de un vampiro.

— Z-zetsu...— dijo la chica mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de este, efectivamente era una mordida, Emi quedo antonica por la sorpresa. — q-quien te mordio Zetsu? — pregunto la chica mientras observaba al joven el cual tenia la miraba baja.

— Madara-sama... — dijo el joven al tiempo que miraba a Emi a los ojos.

– p-pero porque... — dijo Emi, ella estaba sorprendida porque Madara jamas habia morido a sus empleados, a nadie. Zetsu le conto a Emi como sucedio todo la cual depues de un momento dijo:

— vaya no crei que madara-sama te hiciera eso- dijo Emi mientras se sentaba en una silla.

— la verdad yo tampoco pero, es un vampiro y necesita sangre no? entonces fui lo mas cercano que encontro — menciono Zetsu.

— pues si pero...

— Zetsu — alguien llamo al peli verde desde la puerta — puedes venir a mi oficina un momento — Le ordeno Madara saliendo de entre las sombras.

— s-si Madara-sama — dijo Zetsu antes de mirar por ultima vez a Emi y dirigirse a la oficina de Madara, acompañado por el, Madara caminaba frente a el mientras Zetsu lo seguia un poco nervioso, al llegar Madara fue el primero en entrar luego Zetsu el cual de un momento a otro estaba contra la pared de la oficina y el cuerpo de madara.

— m-madara-sama — susurro Zetsu sintiendo al mayor abrazarlo con ternura.

— ya te pedi perdon por la mordida cierto? — le pregunto Madara.

— s-si Madara-sama — le contesto aun con nerviosismo Zetsu.

— te lo dire de nuevo...perdona por morderte... y tengo que decirte algo mas zetsu — dijo Madara mientras se acercaba un poco mas al rostro del bicolor el cual se sonrojo por la accion del mayor — Zetsu yo...

— Madara-sama — llamo Emi desde fuera de la habitacion.

— si Emi — dijo Madara aun sin separarse de Zetsu.

— tiene visita — dijo Emi, en ese instante Madara se separo de Zetsu

— quien? — pregunto Madara irritado porque le arruinaron el momento (N/A: calma Madara ya tendras otra oportunidad =w=)

— Uchiha Fugaku — dijo Emi.

* * *

**Fin del segundo capi ^^**

si muy corto pero estoy guardando lo mejor para el tercero

a empezar con la trama! SI!

dejen rewiens

como dije antes acepto felicitaciones, sugerencias, insultos, tomatazos ( no acepto mucho de los dos ultimos)

creo que eso es todo

hasta el proximo capi ^^

_**sayonara **_


	3. Watashi no Kyuketsuki capitulo 3

**Hola a todos!**

perdón por tardar! no tuve inspiración en todos estos días u.u

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto

sin mas aqui esta el capi!

* * *

**Watashi no Kyuketsuki **

**Capitulo ****3**

**"Secreto aun guardado"**

Madara fruncio el seño al escuchar ese nombre.

—hazlo pasar— Dijo Madara

—ya esta aqui Madara-sama— Menciono Emi desde el otro lado de la puerta, Madara se alejo de Zetsu, el cual estaba un poco sonrojado.

—tienes que irte Zetsu— dijo Madara— hablaremos despues.

Madara habrio la puerta de la oficina para ver a Fugaku y a Emi parados frente a esta, el peliverde miro a Emi y al hombre junto a ella un completo extra o para el, jamas lo habia visto, esa persona lo siguio con la mirada hasta que se perdio en el otro pasillo,fugaku entro a la oficina de Madara, el cual le dio las gracias a Emi por avisarle y luego cerro la puerta, y se dirigio a su escritorio.

—ya le dijiste la verdad...— dijo secamente Fugaku.

—no...— contesto el oji rojo.

—sabes que tendra que darse cuenta tarde o temprano verdad?— comento fugaku, observando a Madara.

—por supuesto que lo se— dijo Madara frunciendo el seño.

—y que haras cuando lo sepa?— Pregunto Fugaku, irritando a Madara.

—lo tengo todo planeado— Dijo Madara ya harto por la precion que le hacia el ojinegro sobre el "tema".

—y si no sale como quieres?— pregunto de nuevo Fugaku acabando con la poca paciencia de Madara.

—si lo hara... ahora... solo a eso venias?— pregunto madara.

—la verdad si...— Dijo fugaku antes de abrir la puerta y salir del lugar, dejando a un Madara enojado.

* * *

Zetsu camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitacion, este a entrar cerro la puerta tras de si, recargandose en esta.

—que sera lo que Madara-sama querra decirme?— se pregunto a si mismo el chico, mirando por la ventana, ya estaba atardeciendo.

—valla... —menciono Zetsu de nuevo. —este dia paso muy rapido.

* * *

si lo se! DEMACIADO CORTO!

pero como dije no tuve mucha inspiración

bueno como siempre digo acepto felicitaciones, sugerencias, insultos, tomatazos, besos, abrazos lo que sea

oki hasta el proximo capi oh y ese si sema mas lago u-u

**_Sayonara_**


	4. Watashi no Kyuketsuki capitulo 4

**Hola a todos!**

**me ausente por algún tiempo pero estoy de vuelta, todavía me falta inspiración **

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen... son de Kishimoto

* * *

watashi no kyuketsuki

capitulo 4

**secreto revelado**

* * *

Madara aun estaba en su escritorio, estaba irritado, siempre que lo visitaba fugaku era para lo mismo, como si no supiera ya que tenia que decirle la verdad al chico...pero primero, tenia que decirle su _otro_ secreto.

- debo decírselo- susurro Madara antes de levantarse de su silla y avansar hasta la puerta y salir, estaba dispuesto a encontrar a Zetsu y _confesarle _ lo que siente por el.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zetsu aun estaba recargado en la puerta, luego se levanto y salio, camino sin rumbo por un momento hasta que paso cerca de una ventana y pudo observar que el cielo estaba muy oscuro, amenanzando con llover.

- valla...- susurro Zetsu- parece que a llover alguien se acerco por detrás de Zetsu y toco su hombro, Zetsu se sobresalto e inmediatamente se volteo, observando al que estaba tras de el.

- M-Madara-sama...- dijo Zetsu- me asusto- susurro.

- lo siento..- dijo el mayor- pero no venia a eso...Zetsu yo necesito decirte algo...

- si Madara-sama- Zetsu se acerco un poco a el.

-pero... no aqui- dijo, Madara tomo al chico de la muñeca y lo encamino hacia la tercera planta de la mansion, hay Madara habrio una puerta, la de su habitacion, entrando ambos en esta, Madara cerro la puerta tras de si.

- Madara-sama...que sucede?- pregunto Zetsu un poco confundido.

- Zetsu..yo..- Madara estaba algo nervioso no sabia como reaccionaria el chico , asi que tomo las manos del chico entre las suyas, este se estremecio y se sonrojo ante tal contacto.

- _estoy enamorado de ti_...- dijo Madara al fin, Zetsu se quedo estatico ante tal confesion, Madara solo bajo las manos, que aun estaban unidas con las de Zetsu, su agarre se solto, el azabache se dio la vuelta, listo para irse, para dejar pensar al chico, pero antes de poder siquiera dar un paso, unos brazos lo estaban rodeando por su cintura.

-yo...tambien estoy enamorado de usted...Madara-sama- dijo Zetsu con un rubor aun mas fuerte en sus mejillas, Madara se dio la vuelta entre el abrazo y se lo devolvio al chico.

- _te amo_- dijo Madara antes de unir sus labios con los de Zetsu, en un casto beso, Zetsu paso sus brazos de la cintura de Madara a su cuello y este lo abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura, atrayendolo mas hacia el, Zetsu se sonrojo ante tal cercanía, Madara lamio el labio inferior del chico, pidiendo permiso de entrar el su boca, el cual le fue consedido, en ese momento el beso paso de inocente a uno mas apasionado, la falta de aire se hizo presente y los hizo separse, Zetsu jadeaba y estaba sonrojado, algo que a Madara le pareció muy tierno.

* * *

**Bien! hasta hay capitulo 4!**

**creo que este capi fue mas corto que el otro u-u lo siento **

**como siempre digo: acepto felicitaciones, sugerencias, insultos,tomatazos, abrazos,besos etc..**

**dejen un review si quieren el lemon en el proximo capi ^^**

_**sayonara**_


End file.
